The present invention relates to mulch products for soil stabilization and fertilization. In particular, the instant invention is for a novel pelletized straw mulch that may be used for soil stabilization and fertilization. Furthermore, the pelletized straw mulch of this invention may be used for grass and wildflower seed enhancement.
Mulch products have traditionally been in the form of straw, wheat or similar products. These products are typically applied by a mulch-blowing machine or spread by hand onto the desired area to improve existing plant growth. These products are also provided with fertilizer to assist in the germination of seedlings.
When straw mulches are used, certain problems arise. Due to the relatively low bulk density of natural straw, it is difficult to spread straw mulches in a cost-effective manner. The most efficient way to spread straw mulch on large surfaces is by using expensive and dangerous mulch-blowing machines. Once the straw mulches are in place, they are easily blown away by winds because of their low bulk density. To alleviate this problem, different devices and methods are utilized to xe2x80x9clock downxe2x80x9d the mulch, costing more money for the user. Another problem is storing straw mulches, because the relatively large size of straw bales means that they require large storage areas, which, again, costs money. Another problem encountered when using straw mulch is that weed seeds, cereal seeds and other undesirable seeds are often embedded in the straw, meaning that the straw mulch will transfer those undesirable seeds onto the ground they cover. A resulting problem, again, is that time, money and energy must be spent to rid the area covered by the straw mulch of weeds and other products resulting from the undesirable seeds. These and other disadvantages of using straw mulch have been cited in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,733 asserts that straw mulches often contaminate a seedbed with weed seeds. The same patent also states that straw depletes the seedbed of nitrogen due to the high C:N ratio of straw.
These deficiencies have heretofore apparently made straw an unlikely candidate for pelletizing, which is a process that has gained favor among mulch users as an alternative to straw mulch. Advances in the mulch and fertilizer industry have resulted in pelletized forms of waste paper and other similar substances being used as mulches. Sample pelletized mulches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,733; 5,916,027; 4,123,489; 4,369,597; 4,339,890; 4,813,996; and 5,614,458. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,489; 4,625,679; 4,813,996; and 5,195,465 for their disclosure of processes for hammermilling and pelletizing of paper particles. These processes are, thus, well known in the art. While these advances are significant, pelletized paper products still have numerous disadvantages. For one, paper-based mulches, even when pelletized, tend to bond into a paper mat, especially at higher application rates. This matting effect inhibits oxygen transfer and prevents sunlight from penetrating the mat into the ground, which further prevents seedling from emerging through the mat. Secondly, pelletized paper mulches still fail to deliver the optimal bulk density needed to prevent the mulch from being blown away by gusts of wind. Additionally, some pelletized paper mulches fail to swell and rupture optimally when absorbing water, which leads to poor soil coverage. The result is that pelletized paper mulches still have some of the same problems as straw mulch, such as difficulties in spreading and maintaining on the ground. As stated previously, this will result in higher costs for the user, in terms of labor, storage and replacement. Another problem with pelletized paper-based mulch, especially newsprint and magazines, is that the ink from those products are often toxic. To diminish or negate the toxicity, detoxification processes must be used on the paper products before hammermilling and pelletizing. This will add to the cost of pelletized paper mulches.
As indicated in the art, conventional straw mulches do not have favorable mulching properties compared with pelletized paper mulches. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,733. However, the present invention goes against conventional wisdom and takes advantage of the benefits of both straw mulches and pelletizing paper mulches, without their individual disadvantages stated above, to bring about a superior mulch. The present pelletized straw mulch has the favorable mulching properties of a higher bulk density than pelletized paper products, greater reduction of weed seeds embedded in the straw pellets, the natural fertilizing properties of straw, a greater volume of water absorption than pelletized paper products and straw, the advantageous effects of matting of the pelletized straw mulch matrixxe2x80x94as opposed to pelletized paper mulchesxe2x80x94and ease in spreading onto a surface.
The novel pelletized straw mulch is made of natural straw fibers. Straw fibers were originally used as mulches because of their natural fertilizing properties that benefit the soil when they decay. The present invention has maintained this important advantage of straw fibers that paper pellets lack. Moreover, once the straw fibers are pelletized using methods known in the art, the pelletized straw mulch has a greater bulk density than any other mulch or pellet products in the art, including pelletized paper mulches. The result is that when the pelletized straw mulch is spread onto soil, it will stay on the soil better than existing mulches and pelletized paper mulches prior to absorption of water. Consequently, the novel pelletized straw mulch reduces soil erosion better than any other pelletized mulch.
The mulch matrix of the present invention increases moisture retention under the matrix and on the soil, which further increases water infiltration into the soil. An additional benefit of this superior mulch matrix is that it dramatically increases seed establishment success by holding the moisture under the matrix and by allowing for the exchange of oxygen between the matrix and the soil. Tackifiers may be used to chemically strengthen the bond of the pelletized straw mulch to maintain it on the soil, while organic fibers may be used to mechanically strengthen the bond of the pelletized straw mulch.
Conventional pelletized paper mats are typically over-applied resulting in a relatively thick mat. These conventional pelletized paper mats inhibit oxygen transfer therethrough, inhibit sunlight exposure through to the soil, block seedling germination, and fail to hold moisture adequately, which often results in quick evaporation or dissipation of water. Conversely, due to the instant pelletized straw mulch""s high bulk density, it is not necessary to spread a large amount of the instant pelletized straw mulch onto the desired surface area. The mat formed by the instant pelletized straw mulch permits the exchange of oxygen freely therethrough, holds moisture better than pelletized paper mats, does not block seed germination and allows sunlight to shine therethrough.
The present invention has environmental benefits because the ban on the burning of straw, especially grass straw, has left a surplus of straw in the United States. This invention would put the straw surplus to beneficial usage and reduce the surplus. Its advantages over plain straw mulch would mean that less space is needed to store the pelletized straw mulch, as opposed to regular straw. The lack of toxic ink in straw means that no pollutants will seep into the soil upon which the novel pelletized straw mulch is spread, and no money will be needed to detoxify the pelletized paper mulch products presently in use. These and other benefits are known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to teach a novel pelletized straw mulch for soil stabilization, increased water infiltration, and grass and wildflower seed enhancement.
It is also an object of the present invention to teach a novel method of making pelletized straw mulch.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that is easy to spread.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that has nutritional value that benefits the soil on which it is spread.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch having a high bulk density that allows it to stabilize soil so as to not be easily blown away by gusts of wind prior to absorption of water.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that holds moisture and humidity and reduces evaporation.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that is free of weed seeds.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw that swells upon absorption of water and ruptures to produce mulch covering on the soil surface.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that moderates temperature fluctuations on the soil to prevent temperature-induced injury thereto.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that has additives injected therein having beneficial effects on the soil.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that has tackifiers injected therein to chemically bind the mulch in place to form a mulch matrix.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that is more economical to make and use.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that is environmentally friendly in allowing surplus straw to be put to beneficial usage.
Another object of the present invention is to teach a pelletized straw mulch that is easy and inexpensive to store.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the invention. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other devices for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the invention be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.